She Is Gone
by Thay21
Summary: Edward praticamente parou de viver desde o dia em que sua filha Mellory morreu afogada, ele é um bombeiro de resgate e se martiriza porque sua filha ele não foi capaz de salvar, agora ele enfrenta uma consequência do seu silêncio, Bella quer o divórcio e finalmente recomeçar ou tentar pelo menos.
1. Prólogo

**PoV Edward**

Hoje fazem exatamente dois anos que ela se fora, dois anos de uma grande dor, e a frustração de que não consegui salvá-la ainda massacra o meu peito. Mellory ou Mel como a chamávamos foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida, minha princesinha era cheia de alegria, carinho e vida, quando a tragédia aconteceu ela tinha apenas treze anos.

Acho que desde esse dia eu simplesmente não consegui falar e me abrir com ninguém, nem mesmo com a mulher da minha vida, e eu tenho certeza de que é por isso que estou com os documentos do divórcio na minha frente esperando minha assinatura.

– QUE DROGA BELLA - grito jogando a papelada na direção da parede.


	2. Panqueca de Morango - Parte 1

_Chicago - USA, 2005._

POV BELLA

Sinto os primeiros raios de sol entrando pela janela do meu quarto, um calor ameno e aconchegante, totalmente diferente da cama onde me encontro agora, fria e solitária. Já faz um ano desde que Edward fora embora de casa, logo após a morte de Mellory eu tentei de todas as formas segurar as pontas, tentar ser forte por ele e por Antony, mas eu não sou de ferro, eu também precisava de cuidados naquele momento, Edward simplesmente se fechou e não conversava nada relacionado ao acidente comigo, acho que nessa tragédia além da minha filha também perdi meu marido, meu amigo e companheiro, chegamos a um nível de brigas que ambos não aguentávamos mais e decidi por fim a isso e pedi o divórcio, questão que até hoje um ano depois ele não aceitou.

Levanto-me da cama e saio do meu quarto indo na direção do quarto de Antony, ele e Mellory eram gêmeos não idênticos, a personalidade de cada um acabava confirmando as suas diferenças, deixo escapar um pequeno sorriso com esse pensamento, afinal Mel era uma mistura perfeita de mim e de Edward, ela sempre foi tímida, amorosa, e simplesmente amava piano assim como ele já Antony é simplesmente a cópia do pai tanto fisicamente quanto na personalidade, só eu sei o quanto ele pode ser teimoso, oh Deus como eu sei. Abro sua porta e o vejo dormindo de bruços com as cobertas até as pernas, meu Deus como já briguei com Edward por conta disso, ele sempre teve essa mania também e quando chegava o inverno eu sempre sofria, pois acordava no meio da noite com as cobertas longe do meu corpo.

\- Filho - chamo calmamente passando minha mão direita nos cabelos rebeldes dele - Está na hora de acordar, seu pai daqui a pouco aparece por aqui para te buscar.

\- Hum mãe...mais...cinco minutos - ele diz sonolento virando o rosto para o lado oposto a mim.

\- Antony Cullen Swan, você tem um minuto para levantar - falo elevando minha voz - Se eu for para a cozinha e você não chegar lá no tempo que estipulei e eu ter que volt...

\- Ok dona Bella levantando - ele me corta rapidamente se levantando e indo para o banheiro, rio com isso um pouco de persuasão de mãe sempre ajuda. Faço meu caminho em direção a cozinha e começo a preparar o café da manhã, um pouco de ovos mexidos e inconscientemente acabo fazendo...panquecas de morango, o prato favorito dele pela manhã.

 **Flash Back - On**

 _Acordo pela manhã e vejo que Edward ainda está dormindo, faço o possível para sair dos seus braços sem acordá-lo, mas ele me segura firmemente pela cintura, com um pouco mais de cuidado consigo colocar meu travesseiro no meu lugar e me levanto, busco pelo quarto alguma roupa para vestir até que encontro a camisa dele perto da cômoda e a visto, me viro para a cama e santo Deus que imagem tentadora, Edward tem um corpo tonificado uma proporção que para mim é simplesmente perfeito nada exagerado, mas também não há falta de músculos._

 _Ele passara três dias em Los Angeles, houve um grave acidente em uma das linhas de metrô e por falta de pessoal a equipe de Resgate dele fora chamada para suprir e ajudar, pelo o que acompanhei nos noticiários o acidente dificultou muito o resgate das vítimas o que levará três dias para ser concluído. Ontem ele retornou, mas simplesmente não me deixara dizer um oi e me agarrou, perdi a conta de quantas horas nos amamos essa noite, fora simplesmente perfeito. Vou para cozinha e começo a preparação de panquecas, quando abro a geladeira encontro apenas alguns morangos, é melhor fazer uma nota de comprar mais frutas aqui para casa, continuo cozinhando as panquecas de morangos quando sinto os braços dele me envolvendo por trás e sinto seus beijos em meus pescoço._

 _\- Bom dia amor - falo já afetada pelos seus carinhos._

 _\- Bom dia - ele responde - Você me deixou na cama sozinho, sabe que odeio acordar sem você._

 _\- Edward vim fazer o café porque sei que você acordaria com muita fome, estou errada? - pergunto o olhando de lado._

 _\- Não, como sempre está certa - diz beijando minha bochecha e coloca seu rosto apoiado em meu ombro - Panquecas, que delícia e de morangos meu preferido._

 _\- Como assim panqueca de morango é seu favorito, não era de amoras? - pergunto confusa._

 _\- Era - diz ele sorrindo - Mas morangos me lembram você, do seu cheiro, do seu gosto - disse já fazendo um excelente trabalho em meu pescoço, sinto ele desliar o fogão e me pegar no colo._

 **Flash Back - Off**

\- Mãe? Planeta terra chamando minha mãe - levo um susto ao notar Antony na minha frente acenando com as mãos para chamar minha atenção - Tudo bem?

\- Desculpe filho, me distraí - digo voltando a agilizar o café - Onde vocês irão hoje? - pergunto desviando o assunto.

\- Bom, o pai falou que era surpresa e... - ouvimos a campanhia e Antony corre para atender, sinto aquele cheiro que me deixa tonta de longe, já se passaram tantos anos juntos e é sempre como se fosse pela primeira vez, isso só confirma minha dedução é Edward quem chegou.

\- Bom dia - diz ele entrando na cozinha junto do nosso filho.

\- Bom dia - respondo meia abobalhada com a sua beleza, tento me recuperar rapidamente - Já tomou café?

\- Ainda não - diz se sentando na bancada - O que temos? - perguntando passando a mão nos cabelos de Antony, mas me encarando.

\- Panqueca de...morango - falo completamente sem jeito pelo o olhar que ele me lança, santo Deus ele com certeza está relembrando aquela manhã, porque ele nesse exato momento está me dando o seu maldito sorriso torto.


	3. Panqueca de Morango - Parte 2

POV - EDWARD

 _Chicago USA – 18 Anos antes..._

 _Abro os meus olhos incomodado com a claridade que entra pela janela do quarto, passo minha mão direita sobre o meu lado da cama e a encontro vazia, droga Bella sabe que odeio acordar sem ela do meu lado. Me viro na cama e esfrego meu rosto tentando acordar ao máximo, chegar ontem depois de três dias longe dela foi demais para mim não dei nem tempo para ela me dizer um simples oi, sorrio com essa constatação._

 _Vou em direção ao banheiro escovo os dentes e jogo uma água no rosto, ao voltar para o quarto procuro minha cueca box, que não sei como foi parar ali, encontro em cima da cômoda dela que fica um pouco distante da cama e a visto. Logo vou apenas com o que vesti atrás de Bela que pelo cheiro que está na casa provavelmente ela está na cozinha fazendo uma das suas especialidades. Quando chego no local a vejo descontraída cozinhando e sorrio, Bela sempre teve uma beleza natural que me fascinou e me encantou a primeira vista, quando nos conhecemos eu tive a plena certeza que ela era e sempre seria a mulher da minha vida._

 _Vou na sua direção sem ela perceber, bobinha sempre distraída, passo meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e colo suas costas no meu peitoral e começo a dar beijos em seu pescoço, Deus como eu amo o seu cheiro._

 _\- Bom dia amor – ela diz já reagindo ao meu toque._

 _\- Bom dia – respondo sem parar de beijá-la – Você me deixou sozinho na cama, sabe que odeio acordar sem você._

 _–_ _Edward vim fazer o café porque sei que você acordaria com muita fome, estou errada? – ela pergunta tentando me olhar pela lateral._

 _–_ _Não, como sempre está certa – digo beijando sua bochecha e apoio meu queixo no seu ombro constatando o que ela está preparando - Panquecas, que delícia e de morangos meu preferido._

 _–_ _Como assim panqueca de morango é seu favorito, não era de amoras? - pergunta confusa._

 _–_ _Era - digo sorrindo - Mas morangos me lembram você, do seu cheiro, do seu gosto – digo voltando a trabalhar em seu pescoço, mesmo já a desejando me lembro do fogão a nossa frente e o desligo e a pego no colo. Sem muito esforço a coloco sentada no balcão da cozinha e a faço abrir as pernas e me acomodo entres elas, sinto suas mãos agarrando meus cabelos pela nuca e passando suas unhas juntas, ela já está tão excitada quanto eu, começo a deixar meus beijos molhados em seu pescoço e em intervalos dou algumas sugadas com a intenção de realmente deixar alguma marca minha nela._

 _\- Ed...Edward – ela arqueja quando mordo sua orelha e reivindico sua boca, em questão de segundos peço passagem com a minha língua que ela sem nenhuma timidez revida, começamos uma batalha muito gostosa com nossas línguas, como sempre não sei quanto tempo ficamos aos beijos, mas como somos feitos de carne e ossos vou descendo meus beijos novamente para o seu pescoço e começo a desabotoar minha blusa que sem sombra de dúvida fica muito melhor nela._

 _\- Acho que a partir de agora vou querer sempre você andando com as minhas camisas – digo sentindo ela começar a explorar meu pescoço também, assim que termino o trabalho com os botões retiro a maldita camisa sem nenhum cuidado expondo seus seios para mim, o que faz com que eu não demore a abocanhá-los e logo sinto Bella arranhando as minhas costas, Deus como essa mulher pode me dar tanto prazer em carícias simples?_

 _\- Você é tão gostosa – falo enlouquecido pelo seu gosto – E ainda por cima você não vestiu nada mais do que a minha camisa, sabe o quanto isso me deixou louco?_

 _\- Nã..não – ela responde trêmula de desejo – Me...mostra – Isso para mim foi a gota d'agua, volto a beijá-la e começo a acariciá-la pelos seios, desço para sua cintura e em seguida aperto suas coxas com vontade, ela não deixa barato e aperta meu corpo sem medo de me machucar o que ocasiona em mim êxtase total, que mulher quente, sem aguentar mais a toco em sua intimidade, arquejo com a sensação, ela está tão molhada._

 _\- Amor você está tão molhada – digo colocando um dedo dentro dela e como reflexo automático ela fricciona mais seu corpo na direção da minha mão._

 _\- Ed...Edward por favor sem preliminares – ela diz puxando meu rosto com suas mãos e me beijando, lógico que eu não iria contestá-la eu estou tão louco de desejo como ela e sem esperar com uma das minhas mãos abaixo minha cueca libertando meu membro que agradece, em seguida sinto Bela pegá-lo com uma das suas mãos e acariciá-lo de cima a baixo me excitando ainda mais – Ele é tão grande – diz passando a língua pelos seus lábios – Na nossa primeira vez achei que ele não fosse caber._

 _\- Mas coube, sente só – tomei meu membro de sua mão e o posicionei na sua entrada e sem esperar me enterrei em seu corpo, porra como eu ainda estava com saudades de amá-la assim – Porra Bella você é tão apertada amor – digo estocando com vigor enquanto ela me acaricia do jeito que pode, pego suas pernas e as coloco ao meu redor proporcionando uma penetração melhor e estoco mais rápido fazendo nós dois gemermos com os movimentos, desço meus beijos para os seus seios novamente e os sugo com vontade._

 _\- Amor, estou quase...eu..eu – sabendo que ela está quase gozando eu paro abruptamente e vejo o seu olhar questionador e confuso._

 _\- Calma – falo me afastando por breves segundos e pego um dos morangos que estava no balcão ao nosso lado – Quero testar uma coisa._

 _\- O que? – ela pergunta se sustentando pelos cotovelos._

 _\- Isso – respondo mordendo um pedaço de morango e levo minha cabeça entre as suas pernas que coloco apoiadas nos meus ombros e começo a chupar sua intimidade com a fruta em minha boca, se apenas o seu verdadeiro sabor era como um manjar dos deuses para mim com morango fica muito melhor. Sinto Bella apertar minha cabeça na direção da sua intimidade e a chupo com uma certa brutalidade, essa mulher consegue despertar o insano dentro de mim._

 _\- EDWARD – ela grita quando chupo com vontade seu clitóris e sem ela esperar a penetro de novo com pressa e reinicio a dança do prazer. A puxo pela cintura e coloco outra fruta em minha boca e a beijo, começamos a disputar a fruta onde em alguns momentos ela sai acaba saindo vencedora, com uma das minhas mãos começo a estimulá-la na sua parte mais sensível em alguns instantes a sinto começar a esmagar meu membro dentro de si e finalmente ela goza, eu intensifico minhas estocadas que em questão de segundos me fazem gozar alucinado, porra está saindo tanto sêmen que até fico surpreso e levo minha cabeça entre os seus seios exausto._

 _\- Você me deu uma canseira Edward – ela diz com a respiração ainda muito descompassada como a minha._

 _\- Mas valeu apena amor – digo sorrindo – Pelo menos agora você entendeu qual é a minha fruta preferida – falo sorrindo safado._

 _\- Ah é? – ela entra na brincadeira – E posso saber qual é? Acho que me esqueci._

 _\- É morangos Isabella, morangos – digo a puxando para os meus braços novamente._

 _Flash Back – Off_

 _\- PAI – ouço Antony chamar minha atenção e só nesse instante me toco que ainda estou que nem bobo olhando para Bela que com certeza estava pensando na mesma coisa que eu – Vocês estão esquisitos – ele diz agora sorrindo e talvez notando nossa troca de olhares._

 _\- Me distraí filho – falo o abraçando de lado._

 _\- Vamos logo tomar café – Bela diz colocando mais uma xícara para mim e nos servindo de panqueca, começamos a comer com Antony nos descontraindo contando sobre a sua semana já que eu quase não consegui o ver por conta do trabalho, parece que toda Chicago resolveu ter alguma emergência que precisasse de resgate, fora uma semana bem intensa para mim._

 _\- Acabei – disse Antony limpando a boca com o guardanapo – Vou buscar minhas coisas pai e podemos ir._

 _\- Beleza campeão – respondo sorrindo._

 _\- Não esquece do casaco Tony hoje está meio frio – ele assenti e vai em direção ao seu quarto, eu me viro para ela – O que foi_ _?_

 _\- Quero falar algo antes que ele volte – ela assente – Eu estou levando ele para adotarmos um cachorro._

 _\- Edward, o que? – eu sabia que ela ia resistir no inicio._

 _\- Amor é só um cãozinho para fazer companhia a ele – me assusto quando vejo a sua reação pela forma automática que a chamei – Desculpa, é o costume._

 _\- Tudo bem – ela diz corada – Por falar nisso...você recebeu os papeis...de novo? – ela pergunta hesitante._

 _\- Isabella eu vou repetir mais uma vez – falo seriamente a estreitando no balcão onde tomamos café – Eu nunca vou me separar de você, você é minha._

 _\- Edwar... – somos interrompidos por nosso filho._

 _\- Vamos pai? – eu assinto – Nos vemos mais tarde mãe – ele dá um beijo nela e forma automática ela retribui o carinho e sem dar chance a ela saio com Antony._


	4. Adoção

**PoV Antony**

Depois do clima estranho que ficou na sala após sairmos, eles acham que eu não notei, mas sempre notei quando eles ficavam desconfortáveis com alguma situação. Mellory e eu sempre tivemos facilidades de notar esses tipos de situações, como gêmeos sempre sabíamos também quando um ou o outro não estava bem, para alguns isso soaria como estranheza, mas para nós dois era nossa maior ligação de irmãos.

\- Você ficou calado de repente filho – disse meu pai alternando seu olhar do trânsito para mim.

\- Desculpa pai – falo o olhando – Estava apenas pensando.

\- Posso ajudar em algo? – perguntou.

\- Mamãe e o senhor continuam nessa corrida de gato e rato? – falo sorrindo tentando parecer brincalhão e ele suspira.

\- Sua mãe é durona quando quer Tony – disse dobrando o carro à esquerda – Mas ainda acho que podemos voltar a ser uma família.

\- Nunca deixamos de ser pai – digo um pouco triste – Se eu tivesse morrido no lugar dela, tenho certeza que ela pensaria da mesma forma.

\- Antony, nunca mais repita isso – percebo que ele ficara nervoso com o que eu dissera – Vocês são a minha vida, e jamais eu me perdoaria de perder algum de vocês, assim como até hoje não me perdoo por não ter conseguido salvá-la – ele diz saindo do carro, e só agora percebo que paramos no que parecia ser um parque com uma feira, saio do carro e ele me abraça fortemente – Eu amo você filho.

\- Também te amo pai – falo devolvendo o carinho – Mas o que estamos fazendo aqui?

\- Ah isso é uma surpresa para você – ele diz me guiando feira adentro, percebo que há muitos estandes expondo variadas coisas, mas o que me chama atenção é quando paramos em frente a um corredor onde há uma placa escrita, ADOTE.

\- Tá de brincadeira comigo pai – digo me sentindo afoito, surpreso e feliz.

\- Não campeão – meu pai responde cruzando os braços e me observando – Vamos adotar um cãozinho para você – sem esperar eu me jogo nos braços dele o abraçando de novo. Muitos caras na minha idade acham idiota o gesto de abraçar os pais, mas para mim sempre foi um prazer, eles não vivem eternamente e depois da morte da minha irmã prometi a mim mesmo que aproveitaria cada estante com eles.

\- Obrigado pai – digo emocionado – O senhor não sabe como estou feliz.

\- Posso apostar que sei – ele diz bagunçando os meus cabelos que são idênticos aos seus – Vamos lá escolher seu novo amigo? – aceno que sim e vamos corredor a dentro, há muitos animais para serem adotados, mas quando meu olhar vidra em uma caixa com vários filhotes de raças não definidas sinto algo diferente quando meu olhar cai no mais tristinho deles que apenas está sentado enquanto os outros tentam sair da caixa.

\- É aquele pai – digo apontando para o cãozinho.

\- Tem certeza? – eu aceno que sim, o vejo ir falar com a moça que talvez seja responsável pelas adoções – Vou preencher o formulário de adoção Tony, me espera aqui.

\- Tudo bem pai – digo me ajoelhando diante da caixa e acariciando os filhotes e finalmente pego o cãozinho que me chamou a atenção, ao pegá-lo noto que é um macho – Ei garoto, sou o seu novo dono agora – falo com ele esperando uma resposta talvez e sorrio quando ele lambe minha mão.

\- Antony? – me viro rapidamente reconhecendo a voz.

\- Oi Liz – comprimento sem graça a garota que vem povoando meus pensamentos há alguns meses, ela é um pouco mais baixa que eu, têm os olhos azuis mais fascinantes que já vi, os cabelos são escuros, talvez parecidos com os da minha mãe – Tudo bem?

\- Tudo e com você? - sorrio que nem um retardado – Vai adotá-lo?

\- Sim – digo olhando para o cão – Meu pai me fez essa surpresa, sempre tive vontade de ter um cachorro, mas minha irmã era alérgica então nunca pude ter um.

\- Entendi, e ela foi embora? – Liz pergunta sem maldade, não posso culpá-la afinal de contas ninguém da escola sabe minha história pelo fato de eu me transferido há alguns meses.

\- Hum, não – respondo meio melancólico – Na verdade minha irmã morreu fazem dois anos – vejo o seu olhar se transformar em culpa – Éramos gêmeos.

\- Desculpa – pede corada.

\- Tudo bem, você não poderia adivinhar – sorrio tentando tranquilizá-la – Então o que faz por aqui?

\- Vim adotar um cão também – ela diz mais tranquila – Na verdade já adotei, é uma linda cachorrinha, ela está com a minha mãe e acabei me perdendo dela.

\- Posso ajudar em algo? – ela nega com a cabeça.

\- Relaxa, ela já deve estar me esperando no carro – sem eu imaginar ela se aproxima e beija minha bochecha – Até a escola Tony, preciso ir.

\- Tchau – respondo mais como um sussurro.

\- Uau que gata – ouço meu pai falando.

\- Pai – respondo em um tom que nem eu mesmo reconheço – Ela é só uma colega da escola.

\- Claro – ele diz sorrindo – Nunca cogitei outro título para ela.

\- Já está tudo ok? Podemos levá-lo? – pergunto tentando mudar de assunto.

\- Sim podemos, mas antes precisamos dar um nome a ele – nisso meu pai tinha razão.

\- Podemos chamá-lo de Max – meu pai apenas sorri como se dissesse sim esse nome é perfeito, logo saímos da feira e vamos a um veterinário para Max ser examinado e vacinado, compramos alguns brinquedos e acessórios para ele. Quando menos imagino já estamos em frente a minha casa e já é noite.

 **PoV Bella**

Meu Deus já são sete horas e nada de Edward e Antony chegarem, constato ao olhar o relógio de parede na cozinha enquanto faço o jantar, para hoje estou fazendo o prato preferido deles Lasanha aos quatro queijos, sorrio imaginando a cara de satisfação dos dois quando chegarem e se depararem com a comida.

\- Mãe? – ouço Antony chamar meu nome.

\- Aqui na cozinha filho – digo lavando as mãos na pia.

\- Olha mãe o cãozinho que adotamos, este é o Max – meu filho diz orgulhoso me mostrando o cãozinho e feliz, fazia tanto tempo que não via seus olhos brilhando desse jeito.

\- Ele é lindo Tony – digo beijando sua testa ou pelo menos tentando, meu próprio filho já estava mais alto do que eu – Sabe que agora terá uma grande responsabilidade.

\- Meu pai já conversou sobre isso comigo mãe, eu vou tomar conta dele muito bem.

\- Ótimo agora vá tomar um banho que o jantar já está pronto – digo voltando a mexer nas minhas panelas.

\- Ok, fica para jantar pai? – só agora noto que Edward estava encostado no batente da porta.

\- Se para sua mãe estiver tudo bem – ele diz me olhando.

\- Claro, pode ficar – respondo nervosa.

\- Beleza vou lá dentro e não demoro – vejo Antony sair e o silêncio se estabelecer no ambiente.

\- Acho que nosso filho está apaixonado – me viro rapidamente com a informação e me choco contra o corpo rijo de Edward percebendo o quanto ele está próximo de mim.

\- O...o que? – gaguejo tentando não demonstrar o quanto ele ainda me afeta.

\- Hoje na feira ele estava no maior clima com uma garota da escola – ele diz aproximando sua mão do meu rosto e me acaricia, que covarde, ele sabe que sempre me derreti com os seus carinhos – Tentei perguntar sobre ela, mas como ele se parece com você no quesito de negar sempre o que está na cara não conseguir arrancar mais nada dele.

\- Negativo Edward – respondo tentando me afastar, mas nesse momento ele me pega pela cintura e cola mais nossos corpos e aproxima nossos rostos – O que..está fazendo?

\- Mostrando o quanto você pode negar o que está na cara, ou seja, o quanto você ainda me quer tanto quanto eu te quero – ele diz aproximando sua boca da minha as deixando a centímetros de distância.


	5. Lembranças

PoV Bella

– O que...está fazendo? - pergunto completamente afetada pelo toque dele.

– Mostrando o quanto você pode negar o que está na cara, ou seja, o quanto você ainda me quer tanto o quanto eu te quero - diz deixando nossos lábios a centímetros de distância. Eu simplesmente não posso ceder assim facilmente e o empurro com um pouco de força e digo a primeira coisa que me vem a cabeça - Não Edward, eu...eu estou saindo com alguém - vejo um reflexo diferente em seu olhar, e ele me solta aos poucos me olhando como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer que o fim do mundo estava ocorrendo - Edward... - ele levanta uma das suas mãos como se pedisse para que eu me calasse e foi o que eu acabara de fazer.

– Eu...eu preciso ir - ele diz amassando os seus cabelos no gesto claro de nervosismo - Diga para o Tony que tive uma emergência, depois falo com ele - dizendo isso simplesmente se retira da cozinha me deixando sem reação - qual é Bella, não era isso que você queria? Tento voltar a minha atenção ao jantar e uns minutos depois Antony aparece na cozinha.

– Onde está o papai?

– Ele teve uma emergência, disse que depois ligaria para você - falo tentando disfarçar, mas é claro que meu filho me conhece.

– Emergência? Sério mãe? Por que vocês não conseguem ficar uma única vez sem brigar? - ele diz querendo alterar a voz.

– Antony Swan Cullen - digo em tom severo - Eu exijo respeito - ele suspira.

– Que droga mãe, por que não podemos ser apenas uma família de novo? - ele questiona se sentando e eu vou até ele o abraçando e me fazendo a mesma pergunta, tudo estava tão diferente. Logo após o jantar Antony me ajuda a lavar e a enxugar as louças e vai para o quarto dormir. Agora estou no meu, passando meu creme de morango observando uma foto minha e de Edward logo no início do nosso namoro.

 _ **Flash Back - On**_

 _Não sei qual é a pior parte de se estar no ensino médio, a de ser cobrada para passar no vestibular ou ter que aguentar essas excursões chatas que somos obrigados a ir. Justamente hoje fomos submetidos a conhecer a base de resgate de Chicago, ok não posso negar que é algo extremamente admirável salvar vidas, mas somos adolescente quem é que gosta de ouvir palestrar de horas? Por isso consigo me desviar do grupo que vai em direção a algum tipo de prédio de veículos e vou em direção a um prédio que parece ser de helicópteros._

 _Nunca fui chegada a tipos de veículos que voam, mas não posso negar que o modelo de um helicóptero de resgate é diferente e interessante._

 _– Está perdida moça? - pulo me assustando com a pergunta repentina e quando me viro vejo o cara mais lindo que já vi na face da terra. Ele possui cabelos meio cor de cobre, é extremamente alto comparado a minha altura, tem os olhos mais verdes que já vi e está sem camisa mostrando músculos fantásticos e completamente sujo de graxa se não me engano._

 _– Não...quer dizer sim - digo me sentindo ridícula._

 _– Posso saber como a senhorita se perdeu? - ele diz me encarando dos pés a cabeça, mas que safado._

 _– Ah minha turma foi para o outro lado - ele me encara nos olhos._

 _– Você é da escola de Forks? - eu assinto sem conseguir decifrar o olhar que ele me lança - Quantos anos tem?_

 _– Nunca disseram que é falta de educação perguntar a idade dos outros? - ele arqueia as sobrancelhas - Tenho 18...quer dizer...quase 18 e me chamo Bella Swan._

 _– Prazer Srta. Swan me chamo Capitão Edward Cullen e tenho 24 anos se isso melhorar a minha falta de educação._

 _– Melhora sim - digo me sentindo corada e extremamente sem graça com o olhar que ele me lança._

 _ **Flash Back - Off**_

Sorrio com a lembrança do nosso primeiro encontro, nunca pensei que me perder em uma excursão fosse mudar a minha vida, vou para a minha cama e fecho os olhos esperando a escuridão me tragar.

Narrador

– Mais uma Peter - diz um Edward totalmente alterado pela quantidade excessiva de cerveja que já tomara.

– Edward acho que já deu - diz o funcionário preocupado.

– Não pedi sua opinião - ele responde grosseiramente.

– Deixa Peter que essa cerveja eu pago - diz uma mulher se fazendo presente ao lado de Edward que a encara meio confuso - Prazer capitão, me chamo Sofia Summer - diz ela se aproximando mais dele - Se importaria de aceitar uma dança comigo para evaporar mais o álcool do seu corpo _? -_ Edward nega e aceita ir para a pista onde já se toca uma música para lá de sensual.

PoV Bella

Mas que merda, não acredito que Edward tenha esquecido de novo que hoje era seu dia de levar Antony para o treino de futebol, respirando fundo vou até a minha bolsa e pego o meu celular rapidamente discando o número dele que não demora a ser atendido.

 _– Alô?_ – simplesmente travo com a voz feminina que vem do outro lado da linha e para piorar do celular dele.


	6. Trabalho

PoV Bella

\- Alô? – simplesmente travo com a voz feminina que vem do outro lado da linha e para piorar do celular – Tem alguém ai ainda?

\- Que...quem é você? O que faz com o celular do meu mari...do Edward – me refreio a tempo.

\- Me chamo Jean Scott, não se preocupe Bella – começou com uma intimidade que não tínhamos, como ela sabe quem eu sou? – Edward falou de você a noite toda, só que ele bebeu demais e ainda está desmaiado aqui no bar do Pete na Rua San Jose.

\- Sei onde fica, Edward bebeu demais? Como assim? Ele tem problema no fígado não pode beber – bufei extremamente irritada – Posso estar pedindo muito, mas vou buscá-lo o mais rápido possível poderia me aguardar?

\- Sem problema – ela responde e encerramos a chamada, não posso negar que sinto um grande alívio de saber que ele não dormiu com ninguém – Pára Isabella, vocês não devem satisfações um para o outro – falo em voz alta me repreendendo.

\- Mãe – olho para Antony que está na sala comigo – Estou atrasado.

\- Eu sei filho, seu pai teve um problema eu vou lhe levar – peguei minha bolsa e as chaves do carro e fomos para a garagem. Vinte minutos depois estacionei na entrada do campo – Entregue Tony, venho te buscar mais tarde.

\- Mãe na verdade eu queria te pedir uma coisa – por que meu filho estava cauteloso para me pedir algo?

\- Pode falar filho – falo tentando passar segurança.

\- Depois do treino vou dar uma saída com...o pessoal – ele gaguejou.

\- Antony fale a verdade, você sabe que eu reconheço quando está mentindo – digo cruzando os braços.

\- Vou levar uma garota para tomar um sorvete – ele diz olhando para fora da janela do carro, ok por essa eu não esperava nós mães nunca estamos preparadas para ver que nossos filhos cresceram e que estão iniciando suas vidas amorosas.

\- Ok – digo completamente vermelha.

\- Beleza, tchau mãe – ele também não olha e vai embora.

\- Ele está querendo que eu o deixe voar – falo para mim mesma encostando a cabeça no volante, e de repente lembro que ainda tenho um determinado bêbado para buscar. Quinze minutos depois estou na frente do bar, assim que entro vejo que não há ninguém além de três pessoas no fundo do bar, a mulher que provavelmente é a tal de Jean, um homem que vejo que é o Pete e Edward que visivelmente está desorientado sentado em uma cadeira.

\- Bella que bom que veio – diz Pete vindo me abraçar – Tentei detê-lo ontem, mas você sabe como ele é turrão quando quer.

\- Eu imagino Pete, não se preocupe – eu já conhecia o bar pelo fato de algumas vezes os colegas de corporação do Edward virem comemorar aqui e ele sempre fazia questão de me levar em todas elas.

\- Prazer Bella, sou Jean – disse a mulher estendendo a mão para mim e fiquei olhando para sua mão e estendi a minha a cumprimentando – Bom aqui está o celular dele e essas chaves que ele deixou cair, preciso ir nessa.

\- Obrigada – é a única coisa que consigo dizer e a vejo saindo do bar e olho para Edward que nesse momento está me olhando.

\- Be...Bella? – ele cerra os olhos como se estivesse tendo uma miragem.

\- Vamos Edward – digo guardando os objetos na minha bolsa e vou em sua direção começando a levantá-lo.

\- Deixa que eu te ajudo Bella – Pete diz o levando comigo até o carro.

\- Obrigado Pete te devo essa – falo apertando a mão dele.

\- Bella relaxa não aconteceu nada entre eles essa noite, não vou negar que ela tentou beijá-lo, mas ele falava apenas em você – ele diz como soubesse que o meu coração necessitava ouvir isso – Tchau Bella – fico parada alguns segundos tentando entender tudo o que ele acabou de falar, balanço a cabeça e vou para dentro do carro e vejo que Edward desmaiou de novo.

\- O que eu faço com você hein? – pergunto tocando o seu rosto sem conseguir me controlar e de repente ele se mexe e ligo o carro o levando para o seu apartamento. Assim que chego na portaria peço ajuda ao porteiro para me ajudar a levá-lo até o seu andar – Obrigado Jordan daqui já o levo – digo percebendo que Edward já está em pé, mesmo cambaleante, mas está.

\- Tem certeza senhora? – eu faço sim com a cabeço e consigo abrir o apartamento.

\- Minha cabeça dói – reclama Edward indo em direção ao sofá.

\- Negativo Edward direto para o chuveiro – digo o puxando e o empurrando em direção ao seu quarto - Assim que você acabar vá para a cozinha, irei fazer um café bem forte e você também precisa se hidratar para tirar esse álcool do corpo – assim que me viro para ir para a cozinho o sinto me puxar pelo braço e me imprensar na parede mais próxima e sinto meu coração palpitar como se fossem soldados indo para as batalhas com seus generais, minha respiração simplesmente acelera e me sinto tonta com tanta aproximação.

Antes que eu possa revidar com palavras ele me beija, e por todos os anjos quanto tempo sem sentir essa boca, Edward me beija com total luxúria chegando até a machucar os nossos lábios, sem uma noção de raciocínio sinto sua língua invadir minha boca tentando reconhecer a minha que como a maior traíra que é corresponde o reconhecendo assim iniciando essa batalha tão prazerosa, elevo minhas mãos até os seus cabelos os puxando até com certa brutalidade, cabelos esses que em nossos momentos de prazer eu tanto adorava puxar e eu sei que o deixa completamente enlouquecido, ele em resposta leva suas mãos a minha bunda a apertando e me elevando fazendo que eu circule sua cintura com as minhas pernas e em seguida suas mãos vão para as minhas pernas as apertando também. Uma das coisas que não posso negar é que Edward tem uma pegada que deixaria qualquer mulher com a calcinha destruída em segundos o que não duvido que a minha já esteja, percebo que o ar começa a nos faltar e ele começa a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço sugando com força, cafajeste ele sabe que irá ficar marcado, sinto suas mãos subindo em direção aos meus seios onde ele aperta com vontade e como uma cadela no cio eu gemo, ninguém pode me julgar estou sem um contato íntimo a muito tempo, não sabendo como ele trás um dos meus seios para fora da blusa e o abocanha com vontade, como se estivesse em um deserto a dias e acabara de encontrar um oásis, não consigo para de gemer.

\- Deus como você continua gostosa baby – como se eu tivesse acabado de levar um tapa percebo o que está quase acontecendo.

\- Me larga Edward agora – digo ríspida me mexendo e descendo da sua cintura e logo me recomponho – Vá para o seu banho.

\- Bella – eu levanto a mão o interrompendo.

\- Para o banho, vou fazer um café forte para você e depois vou embora – vou em direção a porta, mas paro quando chego em frente a mesma – Esqueça o que acabou de acontecer – digo sem olhar para ele e vou para a cozinha o mais rápido que consigo como se fosse o diabo fugindo da cruz.


	7. Abstinência

PoV Edward

Depois de praticamente Bella me rejeitar vou para o meu banheiro tirando no caminho minha camisa e o restante deposito no cesto de roupa suja no próprio cômodo, já completamente nú entro no box ligando o chuveiro em seguida. Meus músculos parecem agradecer o contato imediato com a água quente que vai os relaxando. Levo minha cabeça para debaixo do jato de água e em seguida encosto minha testa no azulejo do box e suspiro iniciando o pensamento do que teria acontecido se Bella não tivesse me parado em um momento crucial.

Deus estou há tanto tempo sem tocar em uma mulher, para ser mais exato sem tocar em Bella. Já se passaram dezessete anos juntos, uma gestação que praticamente valera por duas e seu corpo parece não ter sido influenciado pelas mudanças e pelo tempo a cada dia ela ficava mais linda, mais sexy e cada vez mais gostosa. O momento que trocamos há alguns minutos acendeu o fogo dentro de mim e olho para o meu membro que em momento algum abaixou, suspiro frustrado.

Mais sóbrio fecho o registro da água e pego a primeira toalha que vejo e começo a me enxugar, vou em direção ao meu guarda-roupa e pega uma cueca box e um par roupas e me visto rapidamente. Vou em direção a cozinha e encontro Bella servindo alguma coisa em duas xícaras.

– Senta Edward e toma o café que eu fiz está bem forte – ela diz se virando e colocando o bule dentro da pia. Eu pego a xícara e dou o gole na bebida e faço careta ao sentir o gosto extremamente amargo – Bom se fez careta é porque está ideal para uma pré ressaca.

– Bella... – ela levanta a mão me interrompendo.

– Que porra deu na sua cabeça de se embebedar a besta por aí? – para início de conversa Bella só falava sujo quando estava muito puta comigo ou quando eu estava dando um momento de prazer para ela na cama – Será que você não pensa no seu filho em mi... – ela se vira não completando o que iria falar.

– Amor pára – falo saindo da bancada e fico em frente a ela pegando o seu rosto com as minhas mãos a fazendo me encarar – Eu enxerguei tudo vermelho quando sai da nossa casa.

– Edward não – repreendeu tentando tirar minhas mãos – Saiu assim por que?

– Você ainda me pergunta? – falo deixando o ciúme subir a minha cabeça de novo – Você me fala sem mais nem menos que está saindo com alguém, como você quer que eu me sinta?

– Eu já cansei de falar que nós não estamos mais juntos, acabou Edward – ela diz evitando olhar para mim.

– Olha nos meus olhos caramba – digo firme – Olha nos meus olhos e diz que não me ama mais, que não sente seu coração bater mais forte quando estamos um perto do outro, que sua pele não se arrepia quando te toco – termino tocando os seus lábios suculentos e sem conseguir me refrear de novo a beijo com volúpia, encaixo uma das minhas mãos na sua nuca a puxando para mim e a outra coloco possessivamente na sua cintura colando o seu corpo mais ao meu e ouço o seu gemido como se fossem os sons feitos pelos anjos.

Ela se agarra ao meu corpo correspondendo o carinho e tomado pela excitação a pego pela bunda e a coloco sentada em cima do balcão na cozinha e me encaixo entre as suas pernas começando a acariciar as suas coxas. Sinto as mãos dela se agarrarem aos meus cabelos os puxando com violência o que acaba esquentando mais o contato, mordo o seus lábios em seguida os sugando e volto a beijá-la enfiando minha língua tentando sentir com mais eficácia o seu doce gosto. Sinto-a começar a apertar as minhas costas arranhando em seguida.

– Caralho como você é gostosa –digo sugando com avidez o seu pescoço, sem deixa-la ter qualquer raciocínio tiro a sua blusa revelando um busto cheio, alvo e com pequenas sardas espalhadas e sem me controlar levo os meus lábios ao local beijando, lambendo e a marcando como minha, apenas minha.

– Edw...Edward – ela suspira quase rendida – Não...devemos fazer...isso.

– O que não devemos é ficar mais longe um do outro – respondo tirando o seu sutiã fazendo os seus seios saltarem como se estivessem reconhecendo o seu dono e sem esperar abocanho com vontade o seu seio direito e começo a massagear o esquerdo a levando a loucura e repito o ato em ambos. Os seus gemidos se tornam sinfonia para os meus ouvidos – Você quer..que eu pare? – pergunto tão ofegante quanto ela levando meu rosto quase na mesma altura que o seu - Quer?

– Porra, não – foi tudo o que bastou para o meu coração palpitar e o meu membro endurecer mais, suas mãos vão afoitas para o início da minha blusa a puxando atrapalhada e eu a ajudo no ato revelando o meu peito e ela pára me encarando – Você continua...tão gostoso – antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela começa a lamber o meu pescoço descendo em direção ao meu tórax me mordendo de forma sexy. É até cômico ver essa Bella de agora e lembrar daquela menina que morria de vergonha quando eu a elogiava um pouco mais quente, ou quando falava sujo. Quando iniciamos nossa vida sexual então, ela era tão tímida que eu sempre tivera que tomar rédea dos nossos momentos íntimos. Assumo o controle do momento novamente e a faço deixar em cima do balcão descendo beijos molhados da sua boca até o início da sua calça jeans onde abro a encarando diretamente nos seus olhos e começo tirar a sua calça revelando um pedaço de pano preto que ela tem a ousadia de chamar de calcinha. O cheiro da sua excitação vem direto nas minhas narinas como o mais doce perfume me levando a loucura, sem conseguir me controlar passo minha língua em toda a extensão da sua intimidade ainda por cima da maldita calcinha e como um homem das cavernas a rasgo ouvindo um ofego vindo de Bella que me lança um olhar de pura luxúria. Sem esperar mais levo meus lábios a sua intimidade sugando com avidez abrindo mais suas pernas a deixando mais exposta ao meu carinho, seus gemidos servem como combustível para eu me empenhar mais em lhe dar prazer.

– Edward – ela gemi enfiando suas mãos em meus cabelos me apertando mais entre suas pernas. Volto a subir as carícias pelo seu corpo até chegar a sua boca onde volto a beijar com volúpia, Bella eleva seu tronco fazer com que eu volte a postura em pé e suas mãos vão para o início das minhas calças e nesse momento quem geme sou eu, inferno, que mulher quente.

Bella se impulsiona descendo da bancada e se ajoelhando diante de mim em seguida abrindo o meu cinto de forma quase desesperada e em questão de segundos estou apenas de box, sinto suas delicadas mãos me apertarem por cima do tecido e gemo descontroladamente. Eu não poderia imaginar cena mais erótica do a que acaba de iniciar, seus lábios me lambem da mesma forma enquanto suas mãos fazem um trabalho bom para caralho em seguida ela desce minha cueca fazendo com que meu membro pule quase dizendo obrigado por está sendo liberto, vejo os seus olhos escurecerem mais ainda ao pegá-lo com ambas as mãos e começar a masturbá-lo.

– Ele continua tão grande...tão grosso – dizer que meu ego foi ao teto é um eufemismo.

– E apenas seu baby – digo a pegando pela nuca e a incentivando a chegar mais perto do meu membro – Acho que ele está com muita saudade da sua boquinha.

– Assim? – antes que eu me preparasse ela abocanhou o meu membro o levando até onde cabia em sua boca e o empurrando até quase chegar a sua garganta.

– Caralho Isabella – digo completamente ensandecido e de forma involuntária movimento meu corpo o impulsionando mais a ela – Chupa vai – ela obedece de imediato e aumenta os seus movimentos quase me fazendo gozar.

A puxo para ficar em pé e a coloco esparramada em cima da bancada novamente a deixando aberta a minha mercê e me toco enquanto a olho venerando o seu corpo, ela se arqueia se apoiando em seus cotovelos me encarando em expectativa. Palavras nunca foram o nosso forte, e sem esperar posiciono meu membro em sua entrada e estoco de forma forte me enterrando nela sentindo seu calor e seu aperto – Porra você continua tão apertada, está esmagando o meu pau – digo estocando que nem louco, enquanto isso vou a apertando por onde minhas mãos vão alcançando e ela não age diferente tocando partes de mim que vai encontrando, a pego lhe sustentando sobre o meu corpo com as pernas rodeando a minha cintura e a imprenso na parede continuando a estocar de forma firme e rápida, sinto o suor escorrer por nossos corpos fazendo com que a aura de excitação e luxúria apenas aumente levando nossa libido ao limite, levo meus dedos em direção ao seu clitóris e massageio fazendo com que ela gema sem controle algum enquanto continuo me enterrando em seu corpo.

– Quem...faz você se...sentir assim? – formulo a pergunta em meio ao nosso ato, mas ela parece fora de órbita – Responde Isabella – insisto parando meus movimentos e ela me encara completamente contrariada.

– Do...que você está...falando? – ela rebate arfante, descabelada, suada e completamente sexy.

– Quem faz você se sentir assim? – repito segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos e estoco devagar e paro fazendo ela compreender que irei continuar apenas quando eu obtiver a resposta.

– Você – ela responde em um sussurro que quase não ouço se ela não estivesse tão próxima de mim e repito o movimento – Apenas você Edward – ela fala alto impulsionando seu corpo ao meu fazendo com que voltemos ao ato.

– Você é apenas minha Isabella Cullen – enfatizo enquanto a penetro com força e massageando sua intimidade – Jamais outro homem vai lhe tocar porque você é minha, você é minha Isabella? – páro novamente.

– Sim, eu...sou sua..apenas sua – ela diz colando nossas testas e me beijando, em questões de segundos a vejo desfalecer em meus braços pelo o orgasmo que ela alcançara em meus braços, satisfeito comigo mesmo volto a me movimentar buscando o meu prazer e com algumas estocadas depois gozo intensamente dentro dela a ouvindo gemer. Não sei quantos segundos, minutos ou horas se passaram, mas meu corpo reclama e com ela ainda agarrada a mim vou em direção ao meu quarto, porque para mim a noite para a matar a saudade dela apenas iniciou.


End file.
